Resident Evil: Lost Chapters
by Swagmaster97
Summary: Connor Kennedy is a new officer in the elite police force, S.T.A.R.S. His first day quickly becomes a nightmare. He must survive the terrors of Raccoon City to keep his friends alive. More chapters will be added so stay tuned.


Connor walked out of his room. He was woken up by laughter and noise in the living room. He walked into the living room and saw that his roommate, Zach, had invited some friends over:Michael, Luke, Jack and Scott. "What's going on?"

(Connor Kennedy: age 23, Ex-Special Forces, just graduated the police academy)

"I just invited some friends over to hang out. Sleep long enough, lazy ass?"

(Zach Kenson: age 22, MMA fighter, longtime friend of Connor's)

They all laughed, "You know I have a big day today, Zach. I start working at the RPD today."

"I was just giving you shit. It's amazing they asked you to be a part of S.T.A.R.S right from the start."

"Yeah, now you're an elite pig," Michael said.

(Michael Roberts: age 23, Connor's friend from the police academy. Has been a cop for about three years)

"You're the last person I expected to become a cop, after all we did as kids," Luke said/

(Luke Kenson: age 20, Zach's younger brother. Works at a convenience store)

"Please, Connor was the only reason we were never arrested. Goodie two shoes, had every adult in town vouching for him," Jack said smiling/

(Jack Gannigan: age 25, Zach's personal trainer)

"Can we just leave the kid alone? Jeez, he should be praised for being a cop, not teased," Scott said.

(Scott Davids: age 24, was in the military with Connor. Has since been Connor's closest friend)

"Thank you, Scott. Well, I need to get ready. I'm already going to be late."

"You shouldn't have slept in soo long then."

Connor ignored Zach's response and walked to the bathroom. He stripped and got into the shower. Water ran through his ebony hair. He closed his blue eyes. His muscular body was soaked. He cleaned aal the grime from last night off of his body. He felt the long scar down his side. Painful memories flashed through his mind. Steel tearing through his flesh, warm crimson running down his side. He remembered why he had chosen to be a protector of the people, "This is all for you, Luce." Connor got out of the shower. He shaved his black shadow of a beard. His combed his shaggy hair back and put on his clothes. He was wearing a black shirt that was tigh against his skin, a pair of black jeans and a badge with his name on it. New policies made S.T.A.R.S. officer's allowed to wear civilian clothing as long as they had their badge on them. Connor had a shoulder holster on his body. He had black shoes. He walked out of the bathroom. To avoid further teasin, he snuck out of the house. Outside, he saw Scott smoking a cigarette, "Officer Kennedy, huh? Has a nice ring to it."

"Thanks, Scott. I'm a little nervous, actually."

"You nervous?! You were the one that would come up with the greatest plans that always resulted in triumph. I find it hard to believe that you're nervous."

"It's different. We didn't have to obey laws to get the outcome we wanted. Now, I have a series of protocols and _I_ have to conduct the investigations."

Scott stood up and grabbed Connor's shoulder, "You'll do fine. No matter what they say in there, they feel safer with you on the force. We all feel safer."

"Thanks, that means a lot." Connor started walking to his car.

"Good luck, Connor."

"See ya later, Scott." Connor got in and drove off. He lived about twenty miles from the station. He got there ten minutes late. Connor hurried into the building. He waited at the front desk, while another new officer spoke to the lady behind the desk. The man had blonde hair and a bad haircut. Connor thought he looked like a total poser in his complete RPD uniform. He rolled his eyes at the guy. "God, this guy looks ridiculous," he thought to himself. The man walked away. Connor stepped forward. The lady smiled at him. Connor put on his most charming smile and said, "Hey there beautiful. I'm the new S.T.A.R.S officer. I was told to speak to you on my first day." The lady was soo obviously attracted to Connor. He was quite the ladies man, but he never really took advantage of it. All he ever did was flirt.

"Hi, let me just look you up...there! Connor Tyler Kennedy. Nice name...Ha! that's funny."

"What?"

"That other guy was another rookie with the last name Kennedy. Are you related?"

"I don't believe so. But anything's possible I guess."

"Well, the chief said he wanted to speak with you before you start your training. It's upstairs and at the end of the hall to the left."

"Thanks, babe. I'll see you later."

"You can bet on it."

Connor walked away. He took the stairs and walked down the hall to the Chief's office. The door said, "Chief Irons Raccoon City Police Department." Connor knocked and walked in. The Chief was an older man. He had short brown hair and a pudgy belly. Coffee was on his mustache. Connor thought he looked way too fat to be the infamous Brian Irons, "Connor Kennedy. I have to say I'm impressed with your military history. Led six successful missions with no casualties at all. Not to mention all the others you weren't leading. You graduated at the top of your academy's class. Quite impressive, indeed."

"Thank you, sir. It's an honor to hear your praise."

"Please, the honor is all mine. It's quite suprising a man with such a..._tragedy_ in your past is now an officer. Most of the time, they're mental patients," the chief stood up and started walking around the desk, "I called you in today to introduce you to your partner. She will be here shortly. Her name is Chelsea Mason. She's been with us for about four years...she's always late, but don't mind it. She's one of our top officers." Connor was uncomfortable around Irons. He was especially uspet that Irons had mentioned his past. A past that Connor would rather run away from than face, but he knew he never could. He owed someone. He owed it to Lucy to remember. Irons seemed to have some hidden reason for hiring Connor so suddenly. Irons walked behind Connor and started to examine him, "You're quite in shape and I hear your aim is second to none from your buddy Michael," a disturbing smile came over his face, "You'd be quite the trophy."

"What?!" Connor was completely creeped out by the old man.

"Oh, nothing...nothing at all." A woman walked in. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She was skinny and Connor thought she was attractive, "Ah, here she is. , this is Officer Chelsea Mason. Mason, this is Connor Kennedy, your new partner."

Chelsea stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Connor."

"Hehe, yeah. Same."

"Well, you'd two better be going. Mason, you know your route today. Make sure no one leaves the city, until that maniac is caught."

"Understood, Chief."

She walked out and Connor followed her. "So, what's his deal? That guy is really creepy."

"Yeah, he is. We can't do anything, though. He's got a lot of high connections and could bury us. You know he has two counts of rape on his record."

"Really? How's the Chief, then?"

"He talked his way out of prosecution. But we all know he did it."

"Yeah, two different girls don't just make that up. Crazy bastard. Why're we keeping people locked inside the city?"

"I don't know. Irons says it's to keep the guy that keeps abducting people inside the city, but I think he has other motives."

"What's this world come to? I wouldn't have joined if I knew it was run by a nut."

They walked in silence for about twenty minutes. They were now walking down the street. "So, you know Mikey, huh?"

"Yeah. he's been a friend since the academy. He graduated earlier than me, but we became pretty good friends."

"Yeah, he's a good guy. He's talked you up quite a bit. You were in SF. That's impressive."

"Eh, it wasn't much. I usually sat in the back and provided cover fire. Only on the missions I led, did I really do anything."

"Michael said you could shoot the legs off a nat if you wanted to."

"You guys are goinng to give me a big ego." They laughed. Connor didn't relly like the praise he had been receiving that day. It was all about his ability to kill. He changed the subject, "So, why aren't we driving?"

"Irons says walking will give us a better view of threats."

"Sounds like he's just trying to crippel S.T.A.R.S. Seriously, do you guys trust everything he says?"

"Not at all, but who's going to question him. Chris Redfield used to question him and look where him _and_ his partner are."

"What happened to them?"

"They went on a mission and haven't been seen since."

"How long ago was this?"

"Two months. They've been missing for two months."

"Did you guys ever search for him?!"

"Irons told us not to."

"God that guy creeps me out. You know he told I'd be quite the trophy."

"Wait, really?!"

"Yeah, seriously."

"Irons used to be a trophy hunter. He always hunted the biggest strongest game. Connor, watch your back around him. He's been acting really paranoid and weird lately."

"Fuck, my first day and I've already met a crazy mother fucker." Connor stopped talking to think about what Irons had said.

"Kennedy, huh? Michael told me your name was Lexton, not Kennedy."

"I took my mother's maiden name, but there are a few people that still call me by my father's name. One person being my friend Zach. Zach must've told Michael about my father's name."

"Why'd you change it?" Connor looked down at his feet while he walked.

"You heard about that murder eight years ago in North Point?"

"Yeah, the maniac guy killed his daughter and stabbed his son. My mother told me about that when I was sixteen. What about it?"

"Well," Connor pulled his shirt up revealing his scar, "That maniac was my father."

"REALLY?! Oh my god! How did you survive?!"

"I killed him. The police came and they took me to the hospital. I've been living with this since then."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I'm mean you just met me today and I made you tell me about your terrible past."

"Hey, if we're going to be partners, we should learn to trust eachother, right?"

"Right."

"Which is why I'd like to know the real reason you don't want to drive." Chelsea stared at him. She didn't think he was that good at reading people.

"Oh...well, when I was seventeen, my family was going on a vacation. Hmph, we were going to Disneyland...and instead of flying, we drove. About halfway through Nevada a car cut us off...my dad tried to get out of the way, but he flipped the car...I broke my nose, several ribs and...and lost my entire family. So, now I walk as much as I can." Connor felt like an asshole for asking. He knew he had told her about his experience, but he had been coached through it. She obviously wasn't.

"I'm sorry for asking. You shouldn't have told me. I was wrong to pry and I-"

"No, you're fine. I wanted to tell you." They walked around the city. Connor was worried that they would get in trouble for not waiting at the outside of town. Chelsea assured him that they wouldn't. Connor enjoyed her company. He enjoyed her stories about her family too. She went into so much detail he felt like he was there. They had a twelve hour shift that day. They were walking back to the station to clock out when a crowd of people ran passed them. "What's going on?!"...


End file.
